


Under the Hedgerow

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Further Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is huddling under a hedge trying to keep warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Hedgerow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Guy wriggled his way into the dip under the thick bush. The weather had turned cold and the wind was icy. At least the bush provided shelter from wind, and the leaves which had fallen onto the ground beneath it provided some cushion from the cold, hard earth. He pulled his woollen cloak tighter round his body and then wrapped himself as best he could in a couple of thin blankets. His pack provided his pillow and after a bit of pummelling it became reasonably comfortable.

Guy closed his eyes and hoped he’d fall asleep before the sounds of the night brought back reminders of previous days, and his mind became active and robbed of the sleep his body craved.

He was half asleep when he became aware of someone else crawling under the bush. He grunted and heard a voice say, “It’s okay, it’s only me. I thought you were further down the hedge.”

“There’s more space up here, which is probably a good thing. Mind where you’re putting your knee, Much.”

“Well, move over a bit, so I can lie down,” Much said.

“You’re staying?”

“Certainly. It’s freezing out there.”

Much proceeded to pull the blankets off Guy, ignoring his protests, before wriggling inside Guy’s cloak. He then manoeuvred the blankets over the two of them and lay with his head on half the makeshift pillow, leaving Guy with no alternative but to do the same.

“Feeling warmer now?” Much asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Guy snuggled a little closer to Much.

“Good. Think you’ll be able to sleep?” Much put an arm round Guy and pulled him into his chest.

“Mmhmm.” Guy closed his eyes, enjoying the shared warmth, and drifted off.


End file.
